Romantic Ulterior Motives
by anan0maly
Summary: Post 1x07 Throwdown. Quinn and Rachel had an argument at school. Quinn reflects over the argument and confronts Rachel.


Title: Romantic Ulterior Motives

Author: an_an0maly

Rating: NC-17

Pairing: Quinn/Rachel

Summary: Post 1x07 Throwdown. Quinn and Rachel had an argument at school over Finn, but it's not until later in the day, after they've sung _Keep Holding On_ that Quinn reflects over the argument and confronts Rachel.

Author's Note: I've changed the confrontation a little to suit my needs.

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, Glee doesn't belong to me, but God I wish it did.

1/1

Rachel didn't need a confrontation right now; in fact, she desperately needed to be anywhere else but here arguing with Quinn Fabray.

"I don't want to have a confrontation." Rachel said raising her hands as if to ward Quinn off before stepping around her.

As she started to walk away she felt a tugging on her arm and before she knew it, Quinn had turned her around and pushed her back into the row of lockers. No one took any notice as they walked by trying to get to their next class. "Don't play stupid with me Stubbles."

Rachel wanted to laugh. Did Quinn really think these nicknames offended her? Man Hands, Treasure Trail, Stubbles. Rachel was just happy Quinn was noticing her.

"I'm having Finn's baby. And you need to back off." Quinn said very clearly and staring Rachel in the eye. She hoped the message was getting across to the other girl, she was sick of being compared to Little Miss Show Choir. "I'm asking you as nicely as I possibly can. Leave. Him. Alone."

Rachel looked at Quinn carefully. She decided to deliver a few home truths, she just hoped Quinn was smart enough to figure the rest out on her own. "You're right. I've helped you, not because it's the right thing to do, but because I have romantic ulterior motives." She waited a beat and then continued. "And who ever said it was Finn I was after?" Rachel straightened her shoulders and pulled herself up to her full height. Although Quinn was almost pressed up against her and the lockers, Rachel made to take a step forward causing Quinn to step back. "You know he talks about you a lot." Rachel said her arms crossed as she took another advancing step towards Quinn causing the girl to take another step back.

"He tells me things. Like how you make him pray if he even tries to touch you somewhere inappropriate." Another step.

Quinn had no idea when she lost the power in this relationship. And watching how determined Rachel Berry was didn't fill her with anger at the words coming from Rachel's mouth. Quinn wasn't quite sure _what_ she was feeling towards the midget.

"He even told me about that skimpy red, white and black bikini you wore in your parent's hot tub that time you got pregnant." Rachel said with a raised eyebrow. Rachel took two more advancing steps forward forcing Quinn into the lockers on the other side of the hallway. Rachel stepped up nice and close, her hands on either side of Quinn, trapping her. She leaned forward as if to kiss her, but at the last second, she averted her mouth to Quinn's ear. "I hope it's the same one you wore for the car wash, just minus the skirt." With that she took a step back and took a step to the left to leave. She stopped suddenly and turned back to Quinn.

"And just so we're clear, I know whose baby that is. But don't worry, I won't tell. Yet." And with that she was off down the hallway and up the stairs.

Quinn let herself fall against the lockers. Her face was hot and her heart was beating hard and fast in her chest. She had butterflies in her stomach, but it was too early to be the baby. Her palms were sweaty and there was a slight dampness between her legs. "Damn hormones." She muttered before stalking away, pissed off that 'It' had gotten to her.

Rachel was on the couch watching _I Love Lucy_ re-runs with her Dad. They watched as Lucy and Ethel tried to wrap the chocolates on the assembly line. Her dad roared with laughter. Rachel grinned at her father's antics. She didn't care for the show all that much. But she loved watching it with her Dad's and her day had been a long one, the week even longer.

Rachel wasn't sure if she'd done the right thing in getting in that argument with Quinn earlier. She holds hope that she redeemed herself a bit when they sang _Keep Holdin' On_ to her, but she's not sure. She giggles when she sees Lucy eating some of the chocolates so they don't miss them on the assembly line. Her Dad wiped a tear from his eye as he continued laughing.

The doorbell rang but Rachel and her Dad didn't move to answer it. Rachel's other dad was in the kitchen working on dinner. Homemade lasagne. One of Rachel's favourites. Rachel saw her Daddy walk past the living room wiping his hands on a dish towel. She reached for the remote control to turn the television down a little.

"Hi, what can I do for you?" Rachel heard her Daddy ask.

"Is this Rachel Berry's house?" A soft feminine voice asked with a little uncertainty. Rachel quickly hit the mute button on the remote. Her Dad looked over at her with a curious expression. She put her finger over her lips to keep him quiet. Her Dad rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the screen.

"Most definitely. Would you like me to get her for you? You're welcome to come inside." Her Daddy offered in a friendly tone. He opened the door wider and gestured for the visitor to enter. "She's just in the living room with her other father."

"Thanks." The voice replied sincerely. Rachel heard their footsteps coming down the hall and only had enough time to shoot her Dad on the couch a warning glare. Her Dad raised his hands in a defensive position as if to placate her.

"Rachel, honey? A friend of yours has stopped by." Her Daddy said coming around the entrance way to the living room. A shy Quinn Fabray following behind. Rachel didn't say anything in way of a greeting. She wasn't sure what type of gesture this was.

"Hi." Quinn greeted with a small wave. It was quite pathetic really. Quinn couldn't even believe she was here, but she couldn't get Rachel out of her head all afternoon. She couldn't even fake any sign of confidence in being in Rachel Berry's house. Quinn didn't even really know why she was here.

"Hi." Rachel replied. She still wasn't sure what this was all about and now both her Dad's were quite curious as to whom this girl was and why she had come to visit Rachel. Rachel thought they might be most intrigued by the fact that Quinn was wearing her Cheerios uniform as well.

Her Daddy took a few steps toward the kitchen but instead of leaving the room, he leant up against the entranceway wall, waiting to see what this was all about.

"Um, I was wondering if we could, maybe, talk?" Quinn asked ringing her hands. She could feel the heavy stares of Rachel and her two Dads. How did she think this was ever going to be easy. Nothing with Rachel Berry ever was.

Rachel didn't reply, she just sat back on the couch and waited for Quinn to start talking. On the television screen, Lucy was stuffing chocolates down her dress and into her hat.

Quinn took a step forward, toward Rachel. "I, uh, wanted, well, this afternoon, the incident, um, against the lockers?" Quinn started, muddling her way through. She saw Rachel's Dad sitting next to her shoot a look at Rachel's other father who was behind Quinn. "Well, um, I needed to know - "

Rachel stood up and took a step toward Quinn interrupting her, "Quinn, I'm just going to say this as plainly and clearly as possible." She took a breath and spied her Daddy behind Quinn grinning at her. Damn her parents. And damn her for mentioning Quinn's name. "I'm not trying to steal your boyfriend." Before Rachel could continue, her Dad on the couch burst into laughter. Rachel whipped around and slapped him on the arm.

"Sorry, just, I love this show." Her Dad quickly said pointing to the television screen, but it was on an ad break. Rachel shot him her very own special death glare before calming her features and turning back to Quinn. She spotted her Daddy hiding his giggles behind the tea towel.

"And about the baby, I told you, I won't tell anyone, even though I am completely against the choice you're making." Rachel crossed her arms waiting for Quinn to reply.

Quinn shot a look behind her catching Rachel's Dad carefully wiping something off his shirt. She turned back to meet Rachel's impatient stance. That was when Quinn grew some confidence. She knew why she was here now and if her Dads' reaction to not only her appearance and the boyfriend comment was any indication, then Quinn knew she'd figured out Rachel Berry. Quinn stood tall, her shoulders back, full of confidence. "Actually, I wanted to find out if you still wanted to see me in that bikini, you know, minus the skirt?" Quinn shot Rachel a smirk.

Quinn: 1, Rachel: 0.

Suddenly Rachel's Dad shot up from the couch and made his way out of the living room, his hand firmly placed in front of his mouth, his face red from trying not to laugh so hard. He quickly walked past them and out the front door. They could still hear his peals of laughter from inside. Rachel rolled her eyes. 'Great way to keep your daughter's secret Dad,' she thought to herself.

Rachel returned her gaze back to Quinn and folded her arms across her chest. She wasn't quite sure what Quinn was playing at, or whether there was any shred of truth to her question. 'Fine, if she's going to be like that, I'll just have to test her.' She thought calculatingly. Rachel braced most of her weight on her right foot letting her hip stick out slightly. "You're wearing it then? Because Daddy turned the hot tub on a few hours ago. I'm sure I can fit in a quick dip before Daddy's finished with dinner." Rachel replied, "Right Daddy?" She asked tilting her head to look at her Daddy who grinned and gave a nod before returning to the kitchen, leaving the two girls alone.

1 All.

Quinn smirked before pulling the zip on the side of her Cheerios top up. She then proceeded to take the top off revealing the bikini top beneath. "Looks like I'm a step ahead of you. Better catch up. I'll wait here." Quinn said before walking in close proximity past Rachel that her skirt swished against Rachel's thigh.

Rachel was breathless. Quinn Fabray? Seriously? She turned her head to look behind her where Quinn sat in her bikini top and skirt, turning the volume up on the remote control.

Five minutes later and Rachel was changed and ready with two towels. She led Quinn through the kitchen where Rachel's Daddy was grating carrots. He gave them a smirk which Rachel just rolled her eyes at. They continued out the back door connected to the kitchen which led to their deck and the hot tub.

Rachel set the towels down and turned to remove the top of the tub but found her dad had already done so. She looked through the glass window and saw her dad salute her with a grin. Rachel ignored him and turned back around to find Quinn standing with her hand on her hip. Her shoes and socks set neatly a few feet away from them.

"What?" Rachel asked crossing her arms. Quinn's eyes raked over Rachel's body. Idly, Quinn thought she should take back all those names she'd given Rachel Berry.

"Aren't you going to take it off then?" Quinn asked almost impatiently.

Rachel was confused. "Take what off?" She asked.

"My skirt." Quinn says before turning toward the hot tub where she placed her hands on the edge and stuck her butt out. "You go on about how you want to see me without it, but you still haven't taken it off me yet."

Quinn 2, Rachel 1.

Whoever knew that Quinn Fabray could be such a tease? Rachel smirked, she could play this game. Walking up behind Quinn, Rachel stepped up so Quinn's behind was nestled against Rachel's front. She reached her left hand up to rest against the middle of Quinn's spine, keeping her in place as her right hand made its way to Quinn's zipper. She slowly pulled the zipper down. Once it was completely undone, Rachel ran her hands down Quinn's sides dipping them into the waistband of Quinn's skirt before dragging the skirt down the cheerleader's legs. Rachel heard Quinn inhale sharply.

"All ready then?" Rachel whispered in Quinn's ear when she stood back up, Quinn's skirt in her hands.

Quinn looked over her shoulder, "Thank you." She whispered.

Rachel neatly folded the skirt and placed it on top of Quinn's shoes. When she turned back around, she was able to watch as Quinn slowly lowered herself into the hot tub. One of Miss Sylverster's sayings popped into her head, 'delicious'. Rachel braced her hands on the edge and lifted her right leg over and into the tub. As she stood up and set her left leg in, she felt Quinn's eyes on her body again. And just as she started to lower herself into the tub, Quinn shot up and stopped her.

"Hold on." And Rachel just stood there, half her body in the warm, steaming water, and half her body getting cold in the outdoor air. "Rachel Berry has a tattoo?" And before Rachel knew what was happening, Quinn was pulling the left side of her bikini bottoms done to get a better look at the tat.

Quinn giggled, but Rachel didn't care, her body was already on fire from the challenges they were throwing at each other. "A gold star, I should have guessed." Quinn said. In an unprecedented move, Rachel felt Quinn lick the little gold star on her hip and before she could stop herself, she released a low moan in her throat. Quinn just pulled back and grinned.

Quinn settled herself in and watched a shaky Rachel finish lowering herself into the tub. They sat opposite each other in silence for a few minutes. It wasn't an awkward silence; it was more a 'sizing each other up' silence.

"So how do I look then?" Quinn asked as she watched her hand glide through the warm water.

Rachel snorted, "As if you need me to tell you that." She replied, moving to cross her legs Indian style under water.

Quinn looked up and made sure to meet Rachel's gaze dead on. "Maybe , I do." And all the games they had been playing suddenly ended. Rachel quickly uncurled her legs and moved to sit right next to Quinn.

"You're really beautiful Quinn." Rachel said with honest sincerity.

Quinn just smiled softly, "Not for long though, right?" She asked, her hand going to her belly under the water.

Rachel looked down and turned her body so she was sitting sideways. She reached out with her left hand to gently wrap it around the back of Quinn's neck while her right hand went to rest on Quinn's on her belly. "You're going to look even more beautiful. I promise." Rachel then began to lean in, her eyes trained on Quinn's to try and catch any sign of rejection. None came because Quinn turned her head toward Rachel and met her half way.

Their first kiss was tentative, just trying to feel the other out. When they pulled apart though, they checked that the other was ok and then leaned in again, this time with a lot more eagerness and energy. Rachel sucked gently on Quinn's lower lip before gently probing the girl's lips with her tongue. Quinn responded in kind and soon the two were engaged in a kiss that made Rachel's Dads blush.

Rachel couldn't get enough of the taste of Quinn. Her tongue chased Quinn's until the need for air over took them. They pulled back again, this time breathless and definitely seeking more. Rachel kept her eyes locked with Quin's as her right hand that had been resting on Quinn's belly began to move down to the waistband of Quinn's bikini bottoms. Quinn's breathing became laboured and she closed her eyes and rest her forehead against Rachel's.

"You aren't going to make me pray are you?" Rachel asked with a little concern. "Beccause I'm Jewish."

Quinn just rolled her eyes and shook her head.

Rachel took that as cue to continue on her journey to discover the secrets of Quinn Fabray. Rachel quickly decided that this wasn't an ideal position. "Straddle my lap." Rachel whispered.

Quinn's eyes flew open, she pulled back slightly, "What?"

"Straddle my lap. Trust me." Rachel said in a low, husky voice.

Quinn looked behind them and through one of the windows. "Your Dads will see us."

Rachel rolled her eyes, "It's not like I'm going to get you pregnant, again. They're not watching anyway." Rachel begged with her eyes.

Quinn glanced behind her again before turning back to Rachel and moving the straddle Rachel's lap. Her knees rested comfortably on either side of Rachel and Quinn couldn't help but think that this was a lot nicer than with Finn, or Puck. Rachel spread her own legs, causing Quinn's to spread wider too. Rachel placed her warm hands on Quinn's cheeks pulling her closer into another kiss.

Quinn and Rachel continued to kiss as Rachel's hands began to slide down Quinn's body. They lingered on her breasts, Rachel's thumbs caressing the pointed peaks of her aroused nipples through the fabric of her bikini top. Rachel's hand then slid down to Quinn's hips. Her right hand gently caressed Quinn's belly before moving to the waistband again. Slowly she dipped her fingers into the waistband and pulled the front open. She then slid her hand inside. Rachel's fingers slid down past Quinn's swollen nub and to her centre. There she gently traced the opening, slightly dipping inside with each trace.

Quinn broke the kiss off to stare into Rachel's eyes, "Please." She begged, and Rachel's index and middle fingers slid home. Quinn let her head drop to the front, her chin on her chest as her hips rocked softly.

Rachel began to slide her fingers in and out of Quinn's passage, making sure to massage the muscular walls. While her fingers continued their penetration and Quinn whimpered as she rocked her hips, Rachel's thumb grazed Quinn's clit causing the girl to let out a squeak. Rachel applied a little more pressure and began to gently rub Quinn in lazy circles, slowly building up her.

Quinn's hands weren't idle though. They'd been gripping the side of the tub behind Rachel's shoulders since she straddled Rachel's lap, but now her right hand was drifting down to the juncture of Rachel's legs. "I've never..." She let the sentence hang in the air quietly.

Rachel grinned, "Are you saying that Quinn Fabray has never touched herself? Provided release for herself?" 'Oh poor, poor, Quinn.' Rachel thought to herself.

"Shut up." Quinn muttered before deciding to follow what Rachel had done and slide her hand into Rachel's bottoms. Her fingers clumsily fumbled around, but it was one of her knuckles that pressed against Rachel's own swollen nub causing the girl to gasp and press harder against Quinn's clit. "So much for not having done this before." Rachel muttered her eyes closed as she tried to get back into focus.

Quinn grinned in triumph before returning to her task. Now that she found that, her fingers searched lower for Rachel's own centre. "You've done this before, right?" Quinn asked breathlessly. Rachel's fingers continued to pump in and out of her at a leisurely pace. Rachel just nodded.

"And how many fingers do you use?" Quinn asked as her index finger dipped inside Rachel Berry.

Rachel would have grinned at the conversation, but she felt too much anticipation to ruin the moment. "Two... sometimes, I can fit three. I have small hands." She replied, waiting for what Quinn might do next.

Quinn's left hand gripped Rachel around the back of the neck as she raised her body slightly straightening her right arm enough to slide three of her fingers inside Rachel. Rachel threw her head back and groaned, her hand inside Quinn pausing momentarily in its ministrations.

"Jesus." Rachel muttered, trying to regain her breath. Quinn's fingers inside her felt amazing. They were stretching her so sweetly and with just the right amount of discomfort. Quinn began to move her hand, her fingers sliding in and out, making sure to probe her walls on each push in.

Rachel began moving her own fingers inside Quinn, this time with a little more force and her thumb rubbed just a little bit harder. Quinn began breathing fast and her hips began to rock in time with Rachel's hand. Quinn was distracted and let her hand fall free from Rachel's body. She slid it out of Rachel's bottoms and gripped onto the edge of the tub. Her left hand was still wrapped around Rachel's neck.

"I think... I think I need... faster." Quinn managed to say between short breaths. She leaned forward and rest her forehead on Rachel's shoulder, her eyes watching through the water as Rachel's hand entered and exited her. It was so erotic Quinn couldn't help what came next. Her legs began to twitch, her muscles began to contract around Rachel's fingers, and her body felt like it was at the top of a cliff standing right at the edge. Her heart was racing and her hips were rocking and all she needed was that right touch and suddenly, it was there, Rachel's thumb rubbing against her clit, the tiny little nerve ending shooting sparks of extreme pleasure through her body. Quinn moaned a deep guttural moan as she came, her nails gripping into Rachel's neck, her legs jerking from the over exhausted nerves.

Rachel slowed down her fingers until Quinn came down from her high. She then gently slipped them out and gave the girl a quick kiss. "You ok?" She asked softly resting her forehead against Quinn's.

Quinn didn't have any words to answer her with. She nodded slightly before lifting her head. She just looked at Rachel for a few seconds, "That was amazing. I've never felt anything like that before. How often can you do that?" Quinn asked and Rachel couldn't help but grin. She wondered if this is what Quinn was like when she was a little girl, seeing the wonder in new and beautiful things and so inquisitive and naive. She wondered that if that had been the case, what had changed her?

"You can do that as many times as your body can take it. Plus side of being a girl." Rachel replied with a small laugh.

Quinn blushed before her eyes dropped, "I'm sorry I didn't, you know, for you." Quinn said shyly. Rachel wondered where _this_ Quinn had been all along.

"It's not about keeping score, you know. And we should go inside soon, anyway." Rachel replied with a grin.

Quinn shrugged her shoulders. "I know, I just feel bad." She replied, her fingers now tracing the edges of Rachel's bikini top.

"Well you shouldn't. I feel pretty proud of myself. I gave Quinn Fabray her first orgasm." Rachel giggled, her thumbs gently caressing Quinn's sides.

Quinn just shook her head. What had she gotten herself into? There was one thing she wanted to do before leaving the hot tub though. "Take your top off." She ordered Rachel.

Rachel didn't question the request, although she was a little nervous. She'd never been naked in front of anyone before. She reached up around her neck and pulled the top knot over the front of her head. She then leaned slightly forward and untied the back. Quinn had the honour of removing the bikini top completely.

Quinn just stared down at Rachel's chest. "When I get you into a bed, you'll have to give me enough time to explore everything." Quinn brought her hands up to cup Rachel's small breasts. She lifted one slightly out of the water and bent down to suck on Rachel's nipple.

"Fuck." Rachel swore as her head fell back against the tub's edge. "When I get _you_ into my bed, you will have no idea what hit you."

"I'll keep you to that." Quinn replied with a grin as she let her thumb caress the nipple she'd just had in her mouth.

They heard footsteps, but before Quinn could launch herself off Rachel's lap, Rachel gripped her thighs to keep her there. "I don't have my top on." Rachel whispered. She didn't sound concerned they'd be caught doing something inappropriate, she just didn't think her Dad's needed to see their daughter without her top on. Quinn, not familiar with the level of openness in Rachel's house, tried to settle herself in Rachel's lap, and wrapped her arms around Rachel's neck, pushing their chests together, and their faces an inch apart.

"You girls ready for dinner?" Rachel's Daddy asked as he held a spatula up in one hand. He didn't seem concerned one bit that Quinn Fabray was sitting rather intimately with his daughter.

"We'll be there in a minute Daddy." Rachel replied without looking at her dad.

"Good, good. And don't forget to put your top back on." He said before turning and leaving to enter the house again.

Quinn couldn't help but giggle.

Fin.


End file.
